Naughty List
by SoCyD
Summary: Roman Reigns is a Santa at a mall store, with Dean and Seth as his naughty elves. Santa gets real sick of his elves' naughty behavior and dishes out some punishment. Written for captainbigdickambrose on Tumblr. One-Shot: Complete


Naughty List

Pairing: Ambrolleigns

Warnings: Slight Daddy Kink

He should have known from the moment Dean said, "I got us a gig," that something wasn't quite right. The way those ice blue eyes of Dean's lit up at the words, Santa, Elves and great pay would have brought up a red flag had Roman not been a desperate broke college student that spent his extra money on big boy toys instead of saving it for the winter break. The giggle from Seth as Dean reassured Roman that the department store didn't need to interview them because Dean had sent them everything they needed to see, could have been the tip off Roman needed to know what he was agreeing to so he could say no. Not only no, but hell no to those bright blue eyes and that gorgeous boyish smile. Then again if he had managed to have the good sense to deny that dimpled grin Dean would have only gone to get reinforcements. Adding puppy dog brown eyes to the mix would have made it impossible to say no anyway.

_Should've._ _**Would've.**_ _**Could've.**_

"I'm going to fucking murder them," Roman whispered to himself as he thought for the umpteenth time today about how he got into this predicament.

Roman was sitting on his elaborate red and green Santa throne in front of, _Salaga _a male clothing store, which catered to a specific clientele. Roman knew the store sold more than just overpriced clothing having shopped in the hidden back room which offered more interesting items for purchase.

Roman pulled slightly on the black suspenders; he really didn't have much of a problem with the Santa outfit, you know other than him being forced leave it opened with no shirt underneath. He felt like a stripper version of Santa, which he guess he was. Roman's frown deepened as he watched the thin young blond man whisper in Seth's ear. Seth turned mischievously towards Roman the blond patch in his own gloriously wavy hair brushing over the green suspenders of his equally shirtless sexy Elf outfit. Roman glanced over at a Dean who was bent over reaching for the camera his ass slightly peeking out from the shorts of his identical Elf outfit.

"Well maybe not everything about this job is bad," Roman said to himself; and then immediately took back as the young man waiting near Seth jumped onto his lap.

"Aren't you a little big for Santa," Roman asked the man in his lap trying to avoid whatever distracting antics the dirty duo in front of him were sure to be planning.

"Aren't you a little big, tan and sexy to be Santa," the man smirked.

Roman rolled his eyes at the obvious flirtation. Roman's gaze landed on Dean and Seth again, his eyes widening as he saw Seth bent over with Dean, camera hanging loosely around his neck; spanking Seth to the rhythm of the Christmas song that was playing. Roman was sure that's wasn't the dancing that N'SYNC intended with that song. He tried to focus back on the blond in is lap, but it was getting increasingly difficult. This was going to be a long day, Roman thought as the song finally ended and Dean readjusted his pointy Elf hate before raising the camera. Roman forced a smile as the camera flashed.

"I never thought Santa would be so hot and brooding," the small raven haired man dressed in all black and assorted shiny buckles stated as he took his place on Santa-Roman's lap, moving a long shock of blood red hair from his face. Roman changed a glance at Seth and Dean who were still at it some four hours later. Somewhere along the way both had dropped the suspenders and pointy hats. Seth and Dean had done everything possible to distract Roman, up to and including the opened mouth kisses they shared once the gothy twink on Roman's lap turned his head.

"Aren't you going to ask me my name Santa?"

Roman had to suppress a moan as he caught sight of Dean's pretty pink tongue invading Seth's mouth recalling the taste of both men.

"What-what's your name young man?" Roman asked his mouth becoming dry as he tried to shift in his Santa throne to take the pressure off the growing situation in his pants, he just prayed that his guest wouldn't feel it.

"Jimmy," the young man said, Roman noticed Jimmy's pretty eyes surrounded by thick eyeliner but what he noticed more was the way Dean grabbed Seth's ass closer as they danced obscenely to the classic Christmas song playing. Nat King Cole definitely didn't have this in mind when he recorded the song. Seth turned towards Roman and wink before nipping at Dean's neck. There had to be cameras around to see their antics. They were so fucking fired, and those two would pay dearly. The growl came through before Roman could stop it, prompting Jimmy to turn his head towards the naughty Elves, Seth and Dean separated immediately.

Like he had done all day, Roman politely declined when Jimmy stated that he wanted Roman for Christmas. Unlike the others Roman let Jimmy touch the intricate tribal tattoo on his arm and chest before taking their picture.

Roman had had it; he had finished changing nearly 10 minutes ago and had all three of their checks in hand along with the notice that although they brought much joy to the customers after today they would no longer be needed. He didn't understand what was taking his boys so long. Opening the door marked 'Authorized Staff Only' he walked in a few feet before he heard moans coming from the door to the left. Opening the door slightly he saw Dean with his jeans at his ankles, eyes closed, mouth opened and a hand on the back of Seth's head, the brown eyed man sucking his cock like his life depended on it.

"God damn Puppy, that mouth is amazing," Dean panted trying hard not to thrust into the warm suction of the other man's mouth, chocking him.

Seth pulled off of Dean's length; angry brown eyes meeting confused ice blue ones, "I told you; you can't call me that when it's just us fucking," Seth's eyes remained angry although he kept stroking Dean's cock firmly as he made his point.

"One," Dean said pointing between himself and Seth, "This isn't fucking. And two, if you don't put that pretty mouth back on my dick I'll-"

"You'll what?" Roman asked finally deciding to make his presence known.

Seth and Dean both froze, a honey blond curl falling into Dean's eyes. He didn't dare move it if the look on the big Samoan's face was anything to go by. Quick thinking Seth was the first to speak, letting go of Dean's cock and standing slowly.

"I know what this looks like Daddy."

"Don't Daddy me, it looks like my boys tried like hell to get me hard as a rock out there and then decided to play with each other instead."

"It was Seth's idea," Dean admitted quickly as he struggled to put away his still hard cock.

Seth's eyes grew impossibly wide in shock before he turned and lunged at Dean, "YOU FUCKING BRAT!"

Roman stepped between his boys. "We are leaving right now and you two are in so much trouble," Roman's voice was dangerously low and sent a chill through each of his boys.

The twenty minute ride back to the dorms had been silent. As soon as they got into their dorm room Roman quietly ordered Seth and Dean to lie next to each other on his bed. Each man lay stroking the other to hardness as Roman instructed. Roman watched his boys intently before retrieving the black bag from under his bed. Dean's eyes widened and a shiver ran down Seth's spine, both sets of hands stopped their ministrations their owners curious as to what tricks would be revealed from Roman's bag.

"I didn't say stop," Roman snapped as he rummaged through the black bag.

Both boys renewed their task, strong hands dancing over leaking erections, the pleasure noises coming from his boys almost enough to make Roman reconsider what he was about to do. After grabbing the two stainless steel cock rings Roman looked at his boys. They looked so pretty laid out in front of him, too bad they needed to be punished.

"Put your rings on," Roman said tossing the leather bands on the bed, each engraved with the name of the wearer.

"You boys want to naughty and tease? Well unless you're good, and I mean really fucking good, I'm the only one getting off tonight," Roman could barely look at the sad faces of his boys as they both stood barely managing to get their rings on their impossibly hard cocks.

Roman dropped the bag in front of the small fiber optic Christmas tree, which sat on a wooden dresser. "Come strip me, then I will lay down and give further instruction."

Seth and Dean padded over to Roman in silence with ice blue and chocolate eyes cast down to the carpet. Roman's breath caught in his throat as he watched Dean immediately fall to his knees carefully unlacing Roman's sneakers before removing them along with Roman's socks, kissing both of Roman's bare feet with reverence before returning to a standing position.

Seth on the other hand made quick work of Roman's shirt pulling it over Roman's head hastily and nearly getting it caught in Roman's loose hair. Seth fumbled with Roman's belt growling in frustration when it wouldn't come undone.

"Slow down Puppy," Roman admonished.

"I'm just eager to know what you have in store for us Daddy," Seth smiled in triumph as the stubborn belt finally relented.

Roman raised a questioning eyebrow at Seth's statement. Roman wondered if maybe he was playing their game instead of the other way around. That train of thought quickly disappeared as Roman felt his cock become free from the confines of his pants and underwear as Seth removed the items throwing them across the room before taking his place standing next to Dean.

Roman sat at the foot of his bed, his feet flat on the floor as he observed his two boys, his cock hot and heavy as he began to speak.

"Baby look at me," Dean's head rose a bit, his eyes landing briefly on the caramel colored column of flesh jutting out between Roman's legs before locking eyes with the man.

"Yes Daddy."

"Do you know why you're being punished," Roman asked, his hand slowly moving up and down his hardness in an attempt to distract his boy.

"I, uh, I lied to you about the job," Dean answered breathlessly, his cock ring becoming tighter as he watched Roman.

"Very good Baby," Roman praised, "Eyes down." Dean obeyed immediately casting his eyes back down to the floor.

"Puppy, your turn, look up," Roman watched as Seth looked up at him a slight sheen of sweat already on his body and his pupils fully blown. "What else did you do to make me angry?"

"We teased you Daddy," Seth stated before licking his lips at the sight of Roman's now leaking cock.

"May I suck your cock now?" Seth boldly asked, earning a brief fearful look from Dean before Dean returned his eyes to the floor.

Roman stopped all movement before quirking an eyebrow at Seth. That was the difference between his two boys. Dean was his Baby, willing to obey any command and never overstepping, while Seth was his eager Puppy ready to pounce at any given moment. Both of them so very different from the way they were outside of the bedroom, Dean impulsive and chaotic and Seth controlled and calculating.

Roman thought over the request briefly before answering, "Yes Puppy you can come suck me now, but be sure to get it nice and wet because it's the only lube you're getting tonight."

Seth succeeded at repressing the grin threatening to appear on his face as Roman lay back on the bed. Seth jumped on the bed, assuming a position he had become well accustomed to, he took little time engulfing Roman's cock taking the impressive length down his throat all at once.

"Oh, shit. Puppy," Roman panted before he heard Dean whimper and knew there was probably a sad look on the blonde's face. "Baby, don't think I left you out. I have a special assignment for you. Go to the drawer and pick out a flavor." The words were increasingly difficult for Roman to get out as Seth had immediately hollowed his cheeks creating an impossible suction while swirling his tongue relentlessly over the head of Roman's cock.

Dean's eyes lit up at the instruction. He quickly moved to the same wooden dresser that Roman's black bag of tricks lay on. Giving a short look at the small Christmas tree, he turned it on before opening the drawer. Roman's loud pants and moans in addition to the sloppy slurping sounds coming from Seth as he worked Roman over served to further Dean's arousal as he eyed the multitude of flavored lubes.

"Peppermint seems festive," Dean said to himself as he held up the desired lube; the fiber optic lights dancing across the red and white striped tube. Dean turned towards the bed in time to see Roman grab Seth by his two-toned hair, forcibly removing him from his cock.

"Time's up Puppy. Now ride this dick."

Seth looked up at Roman, his own heavy breathing matching Roman's as he tried to catch his breath, partly from the blowjob he'd just given but mostly due to his own lust coursing through his body and increasing the pressure his cock ring provided. Without another word Seth straddled Roman lining Roman's cock to his entrance before slowly sinking down on the imposing cock. Although he welcomed the burn, Seth hissed slightly as he filled himself to capacity with Roman. Seth took a moment to adjust to being filled without the luxury of lube.

Both Roman and Dean took a moment to stare at Seth. The bleach blond brunet's hair was a beautiful fluffy, curly mess that fanned out over his shoulders, his head thrown back, brown eyes closed long lashes touching high cheek bones, cock rigid and swaying idly, lips opened and panting as he waiting for his body to adjust to Roman. Seth never looked more beautiful as he did when he was taking dick.

"Puppy," Roman said in a near whisper afraid to ruin the moment.

"Yes Daddy," Seth answered his eyes fluttering open.

Roman placed his hands on Seth's hips holding him in place, "I need you to wait until Baby gets in position before you start moving."

"_Yes Daddy_," Seth whimpered; now this really was starting to feel like punishment.

Roman could feel Seth's walls involuntarily constricting around him as Seth waited. It was torture for Roman too, but he had to teach his impatient Puppy a lesson. Bringing his feet up on the bed and spreading his legs a bit wider, Roman finally turned to Dean. As he expected his obedient Baby was standing with lube in hand waiting for further instructions.

"I think you know where I want you Baby."

Dean immediately walked over to the foot of the bed before dropping to his knees and popping the cap on the tube of peppermint flavored lube. Dean warmed the liquid between his fingers just like he knew Roman required before spreading Roman's ample ass cheeks and apply the clear substance to the pink puckered hole.

Upon feeling the lube and the first laps of Dean's tongue at his entrance Roman finally gave Seth permission to move, "Slowly," he added. "This is for me, not for you."

Minutes later Roman lay head back, neck exposed, body tense as he tried desperately not to thrust up into the warm tight heat of Seth and throw off Dean's rhythm, as he had since added two skilled fingers to the thick pink tongue fucking Roman's hole.

Seth and Dean both felt the shiver run through Roman's body as the pleasure they were giving him took its toll. Dean looked from his position between Roman's legs, chancing a glance at Seth who looked down at him at the same moment. A wordless understanding passed between the two before each turned their attention back to Roman, both men doubling their efforts. Seth picked up speed as he repeatedly impaled himself on Roman's cock. Similarly Dean removed his tongue completely instead using three long thick fingers to repeatedly stab at Roman's prostate.

The loud, "fuck" from Roman was somewhere between a moan and a scream. The pleasure his boys were giving him drove Roman closer to the edge, and he knew exactly how he needed to be sent over.

"Baby. Please." It sounded like a plea but Dean knew it was a command.

"Yes Daddy," Dean said never relenting the movement of his fingers over the bundle of nerves setting fireworks behind Roman's eyes.

"I need you in me Baby," Roman said between moans as Seth was relentlessly sliding up and down on his cock.

"Yes Daddy," Dean said before removing his fingers from Roman who whimpered at the loss. Dean took a moment to observe his two lovers. Roman laid out, long raven hair around his head, eyes closed, hands laying above his head as if trying to force himself not to touch Seth, it was a fight he would soon lose, Dean thought with a smirk.

Seth's cock bounced obscenely between his and Roman's flat stomachs as Seth continued to ride Roman hard and fast. The head of Seth's dick dark and swollen due to the still in place cock ring. Seth's never ending groans and cries signaling that Seth's prostate was being hit every time the young man slammed his hips down.

Dean lined himself up with Roman's entrance, thrusting in to the hilt in one strong stroke, and without giving Roman time to adjust Dean began to pound into him tenaciously chasing after Roman's orgasm.

Seth knew it wouldn't be long now, not with Dean pounding away at Roman's ass as he rode Roman's beautiful cock. Roman just needed a little something else to push his Daddy over. Bending forward until he was lying flat against Roman and giving Dean a full view of Roman's dick in his ass, Seth brought his lips to Roman's ears, "Kiss me."

Roman's eyes fluttered opened at the request. Roman locked eyes with Seth but couldn't form words, instead grabbing the younger man by the back of the head and crashing their lips together in a hungry, sloppy open mouth kiss. Seth rolled his hips grinding down on Roman as Dean continued to pound into Roman from the foot of the bed.

Without warning Seth felt Roman pull away from his lips, "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Right there Baby."

Seth took the opportunity to once again start riding Roman's dick in earnest but after only a few bounces Seth felt Roman grab his hips tightly, holding Seth in place as Roman shot his load deep inside him.

Roman clamped down on Dean's dick still trapped by the cock ring as his orgasm took over. It was painful, Dean was in pain. There was no other word for it. Dean tried to wipe away the tear falling down his face before Roman saw it.

"Baby," too late.

Roman opened his eyes to see both of his boys suffering. Seth, who had hands firmly gripping Roman's shoulders, was trembling uncontrollably. Dean's face was scrunched up in obvious pain; Roman couldn't help the stuttered breath that came out as he watched his Baby wipe a tear from his face. Both Seth and Dean looked over as Roman called out to Dean.

"Y-Yes Daddy," Dean just managed to get out.

"Come here and take off your ring."

Roman waited for Dean to nod and make his way over to him on shaky legs, before turning to Seth, "Puppy, I'm going to take this off of you now."

Seth thought he would explode the moment Roman removed his cock ring, Roman's large hand wrapping around Seth's dick and tenderly stroking the neglected flesh. Seth did come undone only moments later at the sight of Dean with his hand behind Roman's head guiding his now freed cock into Roman's open mouth.

Dean hadn't fully put his cock in Roman's willing mouth when Roman heard the shuddered cry and felt the first splash of cum land on his chest, the second blob hitting his cheek and the third ending up somewhere in his hair. Roman didn't have time to focus on that for long as he closed his mouth around the pulsating cock of his Baby. Roman applied light suction to the tender flesh while guiding Seth down as the young man toppled over from his orgasm.

Dean desperately needed to cum, and he didn't need much to push him over. Dean felt it in his toes as Roman sucked lightly on the head of his cock, he felt it tingling in his fingers as Roman swiped his tongue over Dean's slit, but when Dean looked down to see Seth laid out on Roman's cum covered chest, eyes closed but mouth opened licking at the small puddle of his essence that lay near Roman's dark nipple Dean lost it, cumming hard down Roman's throat before his legs completely gave way and he landed with a thud on the floor.

Roman wasn't quick enough to react as he drunk down Dean's offering, not that there was much he could do with 215 pounds of dead weight on top of him.

"Baby, you okay?" Roman asked. A grunt from somewhere below him was his only answer.

Pushing Seth gently to the side, the young man slipping off of Roman's softened cock, and his seed flooding out of Seth and all over Roman's lap and onto the sheets, Roman got up to get a towel.

"Dean, you clean the sheets and Seth your washing my hair. Your jizz is not a leave in conditioner," Roman instructed upon returning. He was met with snores.

"What am I going to do with you two," Roman deadlifted Dean off the floor, the blond not stirring at all as Roman placed him in the middle of the bed on the wet spot. Dean would bitch about it when he woke up Roman thought as he tried to rub the drying cum from his hair.

"Fuck it," Roman said tossing the towel and getting in bed next to Dean, "I'll wash it later," Roman said before letting sleep take him.

Minutes later Seth opened a still sleepy eye to look at Dean, "Baby, you sleep," Seth whispered.

Although Dean's eyes remained closed he gave a full dimpled smile to Seth, "I love it when one of your plans comes together."

"Everything feels amazing and hurts at the same time," Seth grunted trying to turn his body towards Dean. Dean reached a hand out in an effort to pull Seth towards him.

"Wait, I'm in the wet spot! God Dammit," Dean pouted.

Roman turned reaching across Dean for Seth, pulling both of his boys closer to him.

"That's what you get for being bad. Now go the fuck to sleep," Roman grumbled.

"Yes Daddy," Dean and Seth said in unison sleep taking over the three of them.


End file.
